


Hide and Seek

by AllHyuckLove



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A Group Of Friends Work To Find Out The Truth, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Character Death, Gambling, Hide and Seek, Hiders, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Parents Are Keeping A Secret, Parents Train The Kids, Seekers, Suspense, The Dreamies Are Detectives, Underground Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHyuckLove/pseuds/AllHyuckLove
Summary: When the world is divided into Hiders and Seekers. If a Seeker and Hider engage in a game and the Seeker says ‘Found You!’ to the Hider. They die. This is a story about 7 boys and their journey to the top to take over the richest of the rich.
Kudos: 1





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I'm very excited to be working on and I hope you'll stay to take this journey with me, enjoy!!

The January winds of 1987 rolled along the bridges of unknown noses, people bustling on the Seoul streets. This was usual for this time of year, but something unusual was happening around here. 

-

A grin of mischief spread through the man’s face as he moved around the large halls. “I can hear your breathing. Just give up because no matter what you’ll lose. Come out, come out wherever you are!”-The lady in hiding begins to tremble as she hears the man nearing her, she looks at the light fixture in wonder, as she prays to make it out today. The taps of his shoes echo through the mansion, as they lead towards her. He pauses at the end of the hall, lifting his nose to breathe in as if he could smell her. When he turns the corner he shouts, “Found you!”

-

“Today, three more adults mysteriously went missing. Authorities think it’s the fault of an underground ‘Seekers Club’.” The chatter of civilians could be heard by many throughout the city. “They are said to be doing this as a new way to gamble, a way for the rich to get richer.” 

A woman was passing by with her hair caught in the wind and eyes focused on the display. She listened in on the “shocking” news, preparing to call her husband. 

“Honey, did you hear the recent news. People are going missing, be careful when you’re out alone, okay? I think it’s Dane’s crew and based on his pattern, you’re next on his “old friends” list.”


End file.
